Miraculous
by White Night675
Summary: it's the same but I'm adding four more characters. BTW this IS one of my first stories so please don't be to harsh with your reviews, thanks and on the other hand ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Our names are max, madison, adrien, marinette, and anjelica A group like every other But theres something about us that no one knows yet Because we have secret

sing  
Its cupid Simply the best Up to the test when things go wrong Yeah it's cupid Rocking it Doing the best he can

They think at i'm cool At night i rule Queen of the night I win that fight I'm electra ya i rule Totally cool

rap  
My name is flame Bringing my a game Burning that smirk of your face Yeah it's flame Get your head in the game And reach my fame

sing  
I hear them chear out name I'm chat noir i deserve this fame I'm taking out every threat Your so nervous Such a wreck

It's ladybug Lady of heart Lady magic and lady luck Yeah i got my yo-yo I got my luck I got my spots on tonight

MIRACULOUS...

Madison agreste's POV At the eifil tower

max and i were buzy working on a school project when suddenly a strange light shone on the tower and in my eye It seemed to bother max as well, i looked down and sore that there was a gigantic, enormous poster for the mine show In to ... I sighed, I hated mines they where like angry clowns. Next thing I knew i was falling and did not know what to do?  
I was hopeless untill i maniged to grab on to a suport poll with max right before we hit the ground and stayed safely hanging hoplessly untill ladybug free and cleaned it of all evil, -miraculous ladybug- she shouted as she through the lucky charm up in the air -ow- we said in union when we fell, because the eifil tower vanished and fixed it's self in a sparkle light.  
We jump up and ran to the top to find our project was gone i screamed as loud as possible. This would take a lot of explaining i thought.

At school The next day

-WHAT!- teacher -we lost our work during a akuma attack- me -we were on the eifil tower doing our work- max -when it suddenly fell and then ladybug threw her luckycharm in the air-me -it fixed itself and our work was gone-max -uh-uh, your realy telling the truth-teacher We nodded -well then, you have just earned yourself dettention-teacher -what!- max+me -get back to your seats, and i look foword to seeing you after class-teacher

We walked back to our seats completly upset, i mean we were telling the truth. Anyway adrien and marinette allso didnt finish so we wouldn't be alone in dettention, but i was still mad. 


	2. Chapter 2

Madison agreste POV After school

I was the last one here or so I thought it was cold and about to rain, I sighed still furious, my head felt like it was on fire all because hawkmoth had to akumatize mylene's dad chasing me to lose my work and get detention. A black butterfly with what seemed to be glowing purple patterns on it, it flew to dodge everything so gracefully. It seemed kinda beautiful and dark, kinda evil as well but I still thought it looked kinda cool. Then I realized the butterfly was fly towards me right at the homework In my hands, managed to sit right on top of it, suddenly absorbing itself into my homework I jumped as i heard a strange evil sounding voice it was so weird.

-Projecta, I can give the exact amount of power and more needed get the best grade In revenge- voice -me who are you- me -I am hawkmoth - hawkmoth -well let me guess, I accept, you darken my heart, turn me into a monster or villain and make me terrorize people- me -no, I give power and strength - hawkmoth -sorry but I rather not- me -how are you resisting- hawkmoth -love beats hate, and the bracelet max gave me when I was five is full of love- me -don't you see I can give you everything!- hawkmoth -no you can take everything!-me -fine! You shall regret this-hawkmoth

I saw the world go black and with a *thud* I fainted

Max POV After school

I walk out of the class room with Adrian to run after Madison I sighed, it was cold and about to rain, I sighed again hoping I did not just miss her. I knew how akumatizm worked and at the looks of it she was very vulnerable right now, so did not what to waste a seccond for her to 1. Get angry or annoyed 2. Find an akuma, Let it get absorbed into something 3. Accept what hawkmoth wants. and 4. Transform. As I turn by afew lockers I saw an akuma sink into her homework, something must of scared her and i wondered if she saw me but then she started talking

-me who are you- me -well let me guess, I accept you darken my heart, turn me into a monster or villain and make me terrorize people- me -sorry but I rather not- me -love beats hate, and the bracelet max gave me when I was five is full of love- me -no you can take everything!-me

I kinda blushed at the second last statement It was true we were friends for a long time since we were four actually and when we were five I gave her a bracelet. I did not know she still had it, was kinda flattering. I saw the akuma afterwards flying away hoping it could not multiply

Then she collapsed unconscious, i ran as fast as I can sliding on the floor In a sitting position I managed to catch her head on my lap and Adrian ran after me

Adrian agreste POV

I walked out with max to look for Madison, I always thought he had crush Madison, but by the way he was talking I knew it must be true it seemed kinda strange though considering she was my sister. I loved her like any brother could of course she was not my only sitter but madlyn was In America at the moment, also she can't stop laughing so she was not that much use. We were about to turn by some lockers when we saw her a with a black butterfly I recognized as a akuma with instantly smothered her homework with negativity then she started talking (and I thought homework bad, not that I get any *evil smirk*)

-me who are you- me -well let me guess, I accept you darken my heart, turn me into a monster or villain and make me terrorize people- me -sorry but I rather not- me -love beats hate, and the bracelet max gave me when I was five is full of love- me -no you can take everything!-me

I noticed he blushed at that second last one so I giggled, i knew they were friends since preschool and even then it was funny to me. Still watching I saw Madison fall to the ground luckily max managed to catch her head on his lap. In an act of terra and worry I slapped her as I would but still she remained unconscious.

Marinette's pov

"adrien and i are going to check on madison, chow!" max said out of the blue "O...K..." i said streching out the word "yes" i yelled as they walked out and i started cheering "you talked to him and didn't stutter at all, i'm proud of you" alya said as we cheered "lets get our things and go my parents bakery" i said. While we were busy packing i got a call from mylene saying ivan finaly asked her out to the zombie skull crushers concert in town she must of been exited, caus' she actually yelled it. She kept going on about how cool it was going to be and how it was he's faverate band and how he gave a pin for it once.

Adrien and max came in carring a very unconscious Madison, well probably unconscious other wise she would never let them carry her like that. Alya cleared the teachers desk while the boys put her on the desk. "get me a glass of water, a rubber glove, zombies skull crusher songs, and the nurse" I ordered "YES MAM!" they replied and ran to get everything. A while later they got Ivan, a rubber glove and a jug of water "great work guys, but were is the nurse" I said "just left a few minutes before we got there " Adrian answered. I took the glove and smacked her with it but it did't work, so I took the water and threw the entire jug on her head still nada, I took Ivan music player and and alya's phone connected it with some of max's stuff, put it on maximum sound then put right next to her ear then pressed play and instantly she shot bolt up and screamed. "mission accomplished" I said as alya and i high fived. 


End file.
